Payback but With A Little Extra
by Azza-chan
Summary: Natsuki, wants to get Shizuru back from all the blushes so she does in her own way. Warning sexual scenes, so now you have been warned :P
1. Chapter 1

**Payback but A Little Extra Back**

I grabbed Shizuru from behind around her waist as she was waiting on me. I lightly set my chin on her shoulder, what was slightly raised as I caught her of guard. I smirked and asked cockily, "What are you thinking about Hunny?" She had a few blushes across her face, but she still responded, "Just about us Natsuki dear. There is nothing better to think about then my love and I." She smiled at me and I blushed at her response.

I blushed even more when she turned around and kissed me deeply but fast. _I'll never get over my blushes!_ I scolded myself inside, smiling and letting out a soft giggle. Shizuru took my hand in her soft, delicate one, "Come on 'Suki lets go home before the sun disappears." She said in a soft tone, looking me in my eyes with those dazzling ruby one's of hers. _I love her and I wouldn't give her up for the world and I will always be by her side forever._

I nodded and smiled at my girlfriend as we began walking down the path to our house, leaving the setting sun behind us.

When we arrived we got home, I waited for Shizuru to open the door _Click! _Shizuru lead in first as she was the one opening the door, as I walked in, closing the door behind me. She kissed my cheek and said, "Darling I'm going to take a shower ok." I nodded and said, "Ok, I'm just going to go get some food."

After she headed upstairs, I stood there in the hallway just pondering to myself about a few things, before I snapped out of my trance by a small growl from my stomach; I made my way to the kitchen. I went into the cupboard and looked at the many snacks there was but I took a bar of chocolate, I was in a chocolate kind of mood. I leant against the counter as I sucked and melted the chocolate in my; looking out the window thinking of some way to tease Shizuru. Just to get her back for all the times she made me blush.

_CHOCOLATE! _I took one last bite of the chocolate bar, sucking on it, letting it melt in my mouth. I went to the bottom corner cupboard as a while ago I found her hidden stash, and took some of her prized chocolates out. I smirked evilly, with an evil glint in my eyes. As I slowly walked up the stairs to the bathroom; leading a trail from the bathroom to the bedroom of Shizuru's _**precious**_ chocolates.

I lay down on the bed, after I finished laying the trail. I knew Shizuru would follow them as they're 2nd most important to me, I giggled slightly at that. I lay there on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what I would do to a Shizuru in only a towel. Ideas just flooded into my head about what I would do to her.

I heard the bathroom door open as she began to say my name, "Nat-s..." My guessing she had spotted her _**precious**_ chocolates on the floor. I could hear her slowly getting closer to the room, so I quickly got onto my feet, not making a noise and hid in the closet. So it would look like I did that for no reason, but when she least's expects it she'll be standing there with no towel on.

The door slowly open, as she poked her head in looking around for anymore chocolates, I left 3 on the bed so I would have time to grab her towel. _3...2...1...GO._I slipped through the closet and dashed over to Shizuru, holding her in my arms, but slowly up tugging the towel from around the top of her boobs. She majorly blushed, a light _thump _came from the floor, what now has a slightly wet towel on it, as I smirk and kiss Shizuru, pushing her lightly onto the bed.

I continued kissing her lips, softly and slowly, letting her have the pleasure of the kiss. I moved my hands to her boobs squeezing them and rubbing them, listening to her low moaning as I slowly began to kiss down her neck, sucking a little on her neck. To leave a mark to show that she's mine _and always will be_. I started to move again, leaving a trail of kisses on Shizuru, stopping again as I slowly kissed up her breast, sucking a little on her nipple as it got slightly harder by the touch of my tongue.

I looked up as she gasped and moaned a little with blushes across her face, "Nat-s..." I giggled at her and said in a sly voice, "Yes my dear, you ok there." I giggled again, leaning down, kissing her other nipple and sucking on that one a little to, making it hard as well. After that I trailed my tongue down from her breast to the top of her belly button and started kissing down again.

I stopped and leaned back, kneeling on the floor pulling her closer to me. I looked up and saw her face just covered in blushes because she knew what I was going to do. I moved my head in between her legs, slipping my tongue inside her, licking out some of her juices as I made her wet a little already. I sucked lightly on her, hearing her moans making some blushes cross my face as I wasn't the person to come onto people, but for her yes I would.

I licked all around her walls, pleasuring her as much as I could with my tongue, well licking up more of her juices. Her moans just kept me going, I loved her moaning.*my arms wrapped around the back of her waist, lifting her up a bit as I sucked harder on her, getting a few gasps from her as she came again and I drank her juices again. I set her down on the bed, letting her pant a little from what I just did to her, sitting on the floor smirking and feeling oh so pleased of myself.

I heard a faint laugh, "Natsuki, I'm going to get you back tomorrow." I laughed and smiled, getting off the floor laying beside her in the bed and cuddled her.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a story like this, yeh sorry I'm going to leave it on a cliff hanger if you wanna call it that for this. But I may be a while before I get that written up I'll be busy a lot now so it's gonna be hard to get time to get on and write more. But please review I want to know your opinions.**


	2. Revenge

**Revenge**

It was about six in the morning when I woke up. I left the sleeping Natsuki in the bed. Once I got to my feet and put my dressing gown on. I blushed a little from remembering what happened last night. I _had_ to get her back for that. I went downstairs, putting the kettle on for tea. I sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, facing the window. I looked at the family of birds in the tree and smiled, wishing one day Natsuki and I would have children.

This was when it hit me. I knew how to get my sweet revenge _now where were those cuffs?_ It was the best idea to ever come to me in the morning. I grabbed the phone, calling Natsuki in sick as she wouldn't be _**free**_for maybe the full day; I smirked at the thought of a poor defenceless Natsuki as revealed on the bed unable to escape.

After I had my tea and planning for what was going to happen to _**my**_ Natsuki. I crept up the stairs slowly and quietly so I wouldn't wake her up yet, as it would just ruin my plan. I smirked evilly still thinking about it and opened the door to our room slowly and crept in, going over to the cupboard and finding the cuffs in a box. I climbed onto the bed slowly, kissing her forehead just to check.

I removed my clothes and I slowly removed her nightgown from her, revealing a naked but sexy body. I lifted her arms up to the metal bar of the bed post and cuffed one hand, bringing the chain of the other round the bar and cuffing the other wrist.

I kissed her lips slowly, her licking my lips in response. I giggled a little, her emerald eyes opening as slits. She let out a low groan, "Really Shizuru, so early in the morning and what time it is anyway?" "Of course my darling Natsuki, why not? And check for yourself." I giggled as she still didn't realise the situation she was in. When she tried to roll over onto herself to check the time, she twigged on she couldn't move her arms that well, looking up to see what was stopping them. She looked at me with evil eyes, "SHIZURU! What the hell do you think you're doing? I have work soon."

I smirked at her, "Revenge is oh so sweet dear. I already called you in sick for today." I stuck my tongue out at her giggling. "Shizuru, you're so dead when I get free." She groaned at me, "You mean if you get free, I do have the key remember." She stared at me blankly, trying to process what I've done and what I would do soon.

I giggled at her, "So what should I do to my Natsuki as I have her for the full day, hmm?" She blushed at the question; _she always looks so cute when she blushes. _"Shall I start down there or do two things at once, hmm. I will go with the more pleasurable one" I smirked and got on top of Natsuki, Kissing her roughly and slowly; Slipping one of my hands down between her legs, rubbing her inner thigh with it.

As she started to kiss me back with passion I slipped one of my fingers inside her, going in and out of her slow but hard; her moaning a little while kissing me. I blushed a little at her moaning, but it was so pleasurable to listen to, I slipped a second finger into her, going fast and deep into her. With my free hand I rubbed and squeezed Natsuki's breast. She let out a long delicious moan.

I leaned back from our passionate kiss, looking at Natsuki's blushes and listening to her simultaneous moans. I moved my fingers faster and deeper in and out of her as she started to come.

I blushed a little, as my fingers began to get yet, putting a third one inside her. I pulled my fingers out slowly and pushed them is fast and deep, I flicked my middle finger inside her. She let out a gasp and a low lingering moan, "Shi..." I giggled at her failed attempt of saying my name. I pulled my fingers out of her, tiny drips hitting the bed.

I lay besides her stroking her face with my clean hand, "Did you enjoy that my dear Natsuki... It's only my sweet revenge from last night." She slowly got her breath back and turned to face me, glaring at me for what I just done to her. "Shizuru you're so dead when I'm free...Now what do I have to do to get the key?"

An evil glint sparked in my eye, "Beg my little pup, beg for the key; hopefully you'll get it." Her eyes grew wide and she pouted at me, muttering under her breath, "Damn you Shizuru. FINE! Please master let me free and I'll pleasure you in any way you want. _Any_." I giggled and un-cuffed Natsuki from the bed. She barely leaned forward before falling back onto the bed, as she must have got dizzy.

"Hmm, anything my darling Natsuki would do for me. That's kind of hard to pick from... Hmm." She glared at me for teasing her like this, I just giggled at her pain. "Oh come on Shizuru pick." "Hmm ok, be my servant for a full day then Natsuki, I'll be nice." I smirked at her giggling a little still. She stared at as if I were joking "Is that it, really. I find that the hardest thing to believe for a moment Shizuru. I've known you for my full life you would never give someone such an easy task." I pouted at how she ended it her sentence.

"Well that was a bit harsh on me, don't you think Natsuki. I could never be so cruel on you, never my loved one." I smiled at her as she blushed lightly, her eyes asking for forgiveness. I nodded at her, showing that I accept her apology. She leaned over, kissing my forehead, intertwining our fingers together. We lay there slowly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: The end, the hardest thing ever to do. I wanted to stop so many times but a few friends kept asking me for the second chapter so I must answer that call haha. Well hope you like it. Please review I want to know how I did on this **


End file.
